


Pâro- Chapter Ten

by bobasheebaby



Series: Monsters [10]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Evil Liam, F/F, F/M, bad egg, evil olivia, reference to abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: It’s derby day! Regina makes her feelings known and Liam tries to get closer to Emma.
Relationships: Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance), Olivia Nevrakis/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Series: Monsters [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621735





	Pâro- Chapter Ten

_Pâro is the feeling that, despite your best efforts, you are always doing something wrong._

\--

Regina walked into the room with an air of grace and importance. She pulled her lips into a thin line as she surveyed the women of the court gathered around the dining table. All had their positive _attributes_ , but she knew which one would be queen.

Her eyes scanned the room as the woman sipped tea and made idle small talk. _If any of them think they have a chance …_

She watched the way that Olivia spoke to Emma, the way she would occasionally touch the other woman’s hand, the way her smile met her eyes. She held back a smirk. _Maybe I can use that to my advantage._ Regina made a mental note to watch them both closely; if Liam fought her with picking Madeleine, she would reveal the truth about his pick. Cordonia wouldn’t take lightly to their king being played the fool.

She knew exactly what her thankless stepson was trying to pull the moment Lady Emma ‘Beaumont’ had been introduced to court at the masquerade. She suspected Liam had a hand in Constantine’s death. Even if she could prove her suspicions, it wouldn’t get her the end result she wanted: _Madeline as queen._ Revealing the truth would only put Olivia in that seat; she’d done enough over the years to ensure that Nevrakis blood would never taint the royal line.

Regina stepped further into the room, an insincere smile gracing her lips as all chatter quickly faded. She clasped her hands in front of her as the eyes of the gathered suitors fell upon her.

“None of you are good enough for Liam.” Regina smiled sweetly as she looked around the room where the women contending for Liam’s hand sat waiting to meet with stylists. “I know most of you know that already,” she drawled as her dark eyes landed on Olivia, “but I wanted to make sure it was clear. If you are good enough, Liam will let you know. Otherwise, don’t waste his time.” Her gaze shifted to Emma, and a cat-like grin spreading across her lips. _She is a fool if she thinks she will become queen._

Regina walked across the room to where Penelope sat. “Lady Penelope, are you here to win the King’s affections?” She rested her hand on the timid noblewoman’s shoulder. It would have been a sweet gesture if not for her fingers curling into her collarbone.

Penelope’s face whitened as Regina’s grip on her shoulder tightened with each second she didn’t utter a response. “Of course not, Queen Mother. I’m here to support the king during his social season,” she paused, softly clearing her throat as Regina’s grip loosened, “And to find a husband from the noblemen who participate.”

“You’re a smart girl Penelope. As the future Duchess of Portavira, you should have men worshiping you.”

She turned suddenly to face Emma. She gently ran her hand through her strawberry blond waves before curling a fist around her roots, giving them a firm tug. “And Emma, representing House Beaumont. A pure specimen of feminine beauty. Tell me, are the Duke and Lord treating you well? Are you pleased to return to court after such a long absence?”

“Everyone has been very generous and hospitable, Queen Mother.” Emma struggled to keep her voice clear and even; she knew of the games the woman played and tried to prove herself above the games. She looked up, their eyes meeting as she took in the threat clear in her dark brown eyes: Do not get in my way.

“Of course. Be sure to let me know if _anyone_ gives you trouble. I can only imagine that being the new face at court is difficult.” She drew her eyes to the only woman in the room she believed worthy of the crown, giving the blond an approving nod as she released Emma’s hair.

Regina moved across the room, eyeing each woman up. “The King will be happy to support any match you wish to make. Please inform Duchess Olivia of who has caught your eye, and His Majesty will make sure introductions are made.” She smiled as Olivia’s jaw tighten, knowing that her comment was a clear reminder to mind her place in the monarchy. It wasn’t with Liam, nor was it with anyone else at court. _She didn’t deserve love._ “After all, would any of you want to be with a man who was dumb enough to turn down a match made by the King of Cordonia himself? Really, it’s a win for everyone.”

\--

Emma stood, a big, toothy smile on her face as she adjusted her fascinator and smoothed out her dress. The Derby. If she felt as if her time in Cordonia before this moment was a dream, she didn’t need to pinch herself to know that she was most definitely awake now. Her eyes scanned the barns, where horses and their riders were preparing for the day. A soft breeze carried the scent of lilacs and roses across the field. Waiters navigated the guests with sparkling trays of bubbly.

She softly shook her head as she realized she needed to start living the dream. She glanced across the lawn, searching for the pink tents Bertrand had instructed her to go as a suitor. She spotted it and took a few steps forwards before she felt Olivia’s slender fingers wrapped around her wrist and pull her in the opposite direction.

Her mouth opened slightly in surprise as she turned towards Olivia. “Bertrand said the suitors were in the pink tents.”

Olivia glanced at the tent, the feathers in her facinator swaying with each turn of her head. Her lips curled into a mischievous grin. “What Bertrand doesn’t know won’t hurt him. I assure you we _won’t_ be missed.”

“Are you sure?” Emma asked before dropping her voice. “I thought I needed to play along for our plan to work.”

“Emma, we would be bored to death before the first race ended stuck with that lot.”

“Where are we watching from then?” Emma questioned as she struggled to keep up with Olivia’s fast-paced strides. Olivia was a few inches shorter than she was, but her life spent walking in heels made her impossible to keep in step with.

“A place with better champagne, company, and views: Liam’s tent.”

Emma’s clover green eyes grew wide. “Is -- is that allowed?” She believed Liam and Olivia when they told her all of this was simply a formality; she would still hate to misstep and embarrass herself or them.

Olivia slowed her pace. “Emma, it’s our tradition. I won’t let courtly etiquette change what we’ve done every social season.”

“Umm … so is it just us?”

“It used to be Liam, me, and our friend Drake. We would always sneak off from the tents and find somewhere to watch the race. As we grew older, Liam and I obtained our own tent.”

Emma nodded as she took in Olivia’s words. She was surprised by a mention of a new name. “Who’s Drake?”

“He was the son of the head guard and the only friend we ever trusted with our secret. He believed us, as did his parents.” Olivia paused; she hadn’t meant to mention Drake. Now she had no choice but to provide Emma with a vague explanation of what happened the last they allowed someone into their inner world.

“His mother is the reason I’m alive … ” she swallowed the lump forming in her throat; knowing she was the cause of another family's grief was one of the few things that choked her up. “Constantine and Regina were outraged by her interference, and they killed his parents. Drake and his sister were sent away, and we haven’t heard from him since.”

\--

_Liam pulled Olivia into an alcove they were hiding in as the sound of heavy footsteps against the polished marble floors neared them._

_He lifted his finger to his lips as Olivia turned towards him. They were ordered to stay in their apartment. Still, they knew something terrible was about to happen, and they had to investigate. They both knew the chance they were taking by defying orders; Liam gingerly touched his sore ribs. They were a clear reminder of the aftermath of being punished._

_They watched with tears in their eyes as their closest friend was led to the front door of the palace, his younger sister’s hand wrapped firmly in his. They turned to each other, their question on their minds clear:_ Where are they sending them?

_Regina looked over the young children, her lips pulled into a thin line. “Well then, my assistant has arranged your travel to the States.” She handed the young guard three tickets. “And that check should do until you can find_ work _.” Her words dripped with disdain; she wouldn’t be shackled to more orphans._

_Grey eyes flitted between the king and queen as he appraised the pair. The thought of objecting quickly passed through his mind; he knew the truth. His eyes landed on Drake, who was now trying to calm a crying Savannah. Instead, he nodded, knowing they would be far worse off without anyone to look after them._

_Olivia turned to Liam as silent tears streamed down her cheeks. This was all her fault -- if she hadn’t played with the cardboard sword, then Drake wouldn’t have lost his parents and be forced to leave. Liam squeezed her hand, urging her to remain quiet as the palace doors slammed shut behind their only friend._

Liam watched as Emma and Olivia chatted with ease, a bubbling current rising in his stomach. It was always more comfortable for her to get close to someone; he wanted the ease she had when it came to letting someone new.

He’d spoken to Emma on occasion, every conversation centered around the social season or ended far too quickly.

He remembered how soft she had felt in his arms the night before as they glided across the ballroom. He still hadn’t felt that spark, that connection that came so quickly for Olivia. Everything came easier to her; she seemed to move past all the darkness of their youth with ease; he’d taken much longer to be able to lock that pain away. He carried a lot of guilt.

He stepped closer, lightly clearing his throat, causing Emma to jump in surprise. _Did she forget I was here?_ “Excuse me, ladies, I hope I didn’t interrupt.”

“Not at all, Your Majesty,” Emma replied. “I was just telling the Duchess here,” she smiled as she remembered the proper way to address them both, “how much I love horses.”

“They are majestic and powerful creatures --” Liam trailed off as he met Olivia’s gaze; _you’re not trying hard enough._

“I’ve always loved them,” she wistfully sighed, “but I never learned to ride.”

Olivia looked meaningfully between them.

“Would you like to meet some of the horses?”

“Could I?” Emma’s eyes lit up, reminding him of the night on the balcony underneath all the stars.

“Of course,” he smiled, offering her his arm, “shall we?”

Emma carefully slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. Her eyes were glued to the ground as they walked, determined not to trip and cause embarrassment for both.

All conversations with Olivia came quickly; Liam seemed more closed off and harder to read. She bit her lip as she struggled to find a topic that would have them at ease.

“Should I be worried about the Queen Mother?” Emma blurted out the question she’d been anxious to ask since the morning.

“Why do you ask?” Liam asked, his back momentarily tense. _What has the Bad Egg done now? Hasn’t she taken enough from me?_

“Well -- umm,” Emma stuttered, “she was very -- _intent_ on letting it be known to myself and the other girls that we aren’t worthy of you.” _You couldn’t think of anything else?!_

Liam’s jaw clenched; _how dare she?!_ He gently patted Emma’s hand tucked in the crook of his arm. “I assure you, Lady Emma, Regina is all bark and _no_ bite. You have absolutely nothing to worry about.”

Emma nodded, his words soothing her slightly. She wondered if all the women with grace and poise who were trained all their lives weren’t worthy of him, how could she ever be?

She had started to silence the doubt in her mind until she came to face the other women of the court. They were stylish, elegant, perfect in every way she would never be.

“Why me?” She blurted out.

Liam stopped mid-stride, turning to face Emma. “Whatever do you mean?”

She nervously brushed back a stray lock of hair. “It’s just -- I’m nobody, I don’t know how the court works -- wouldn’t someone else be better suited?” Their gorgeous unmarred complexions swam in her mind, “Kiara would make a great queen, and Madeleine, wasn’t she raised for it? Why would you want someone like me when you could have one of them?”

Liam looked towards the stables, quiet for a moment, and he debated his response. “Because I don’t have to _have_ a wife. I want someone to whom I can give my heart.”

Pink tinged Emma’s pale cheeks, and her mouth grew dry. No one had ever given her their heart before. They demanded hers but never gave theirs in return. _What if he made a mistake choosing me._ “Are you sure it’s me?”

Liam turned towards her and met her eyes, watching her for several seconds before speaking. “I hope that it could be.”

\--

Once inside the barn, one of the stablehands brought a horse to the center aisle, hitching it to a post so that Liam and Emma didn’t need to enter a stall. Liam walked to a supply room to fetch two brushes. When he returned, he found Emma softly stroking the horse’s shoulder and talking to it in a soft voice.

“I see you have made a friend,” Liam said softly as he gave the horse a soft pat on the side. “This is Midnight Sun. She is a sweetie.”

Emma nodded as she took a brush from Liam. “Is she going to compete in the derby?”

Liam shook his head no. “No, Friesians are more of a show horse. She did dressage before she was retired. Now she just enjoys her days, eating apples and visiting people.”

Emma lifted the brush to Midnight Sun’s shoulder and ran it down the grain of her hair. Liam placed his hand over hers, stopping her action.

“When you brush, it is more of a flick. It helps break the dirt from the coat.” He placed his hand on top of hers as he demonstrated how to move the brush. Emma smiled as she got the hang of it.

“Did you ever compete in horseback riding?”

“I’ve always enjoyed riding, but I didn’t do dressage or any competitive ridding -- just leisure.” Liam slowly flicked the coarse brush down over the horse’s back. “It was the one place where I could forget about what was happening at home; I liked to pretend I was someone else. I was never a prince when I rode.”

“Perhaps you could teach me?” She gave him a hopeful smile, happy that they had finally found their way to common ground.

“I’d be happy to when things calm down a bit. We can also find you your own horse.” He held out his hand to take her brush, sharply inhaling as her fingers grazed his as she placed it firmly in his hand. Liam was surprised to feel a tingle pass through his fingers at the small touch.

Emma averted her eye, as she too was stunned by the new sensation. “If you weren’t a prince, what did you see yourself as?”

Liam hesitated as he turned to place the brushes back in the supply closet. He found it challenging to be vulnerable with Emma, but he reminded himself that _there was a spark._ He dropped the brushes off before returning to Emma. “I was just Liam. I was free.”

_Liam closed his eyes as the salty ocean breeze cut across his face. He felt completely at peace; even the small voice in the back of his mind that had been telling him this was a bad idea was utterly silent._

_Sure, it had been a risk to sneak out with Drake and Olivia to ride on the private beach, but it was worth it. At this moment, he could be absolutely anyone._

_“For a prince, you are a slow rider,” Drake said as he positioned himself alongside Liam’s horse._

_Liam’ opened his eyes as he frowned at his best friend's words. “I’m not a prince right now.”_

_Drake laughed. “Then, what are you?”_

_Liam looked between the smiling faces of Olivia and Drake. “I’m your best friend today and every day.”_

_He turned back towards the water, smiling as a soft, salted breeze caressed his cheeks_. That’s the one thing that will never change that they can never take from me.


End file.
